


You Are His Morning Star

by Constantbellpepper



Series: This one is different- because it's us. [1]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blakefield, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Forehead Kisses, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm So Soft For These Two, M/M, this is really soft okay, tom is a chronic insomniac, tom is soft for scho, two lance corporals in love, will is just trying to get some sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantbellpepper/pseuds/Constantbellpepper
Summary: Tom Blake has insomnia, and the thing keeping him awake is William Schofield. Tom decides to tell Will something important... even if it is only 2 AM.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: This one is different- because it's us. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716037
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	You Are His Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the poem Marriage Morning by Alfred Lord Tennyson. He's one of my favorite poets so deal with all the references that are yet to come.

Will turned over in bed, half asleep. He draped an arm over his lover next to him on the small mattress. Mere seconds later he was shaken awake, Will opened his eyes slowly, eyes drinking in the sight of Tom, the dark bags under his eyes and his curls a messy mop on his head. Through the thin curtains the early morning light illuminated Tom’s blue eyes, making them sparkle. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you,” Tom whispered, his voice gruff with sleep. “I just wanted to tell you something.”

“Tom, what time is it?” Will groaned, scooting closer to him.

“About two.” Tom said, peering at his watch.

“Is what you're telling me incredibly important?” Will asked softly. Tom looked hurt for a moment. “I meant can it not wait until later today?” Tom looked away.

“It could, but I wanted you to know now.” Tom muttered. Will sighed, kicking himself internally, he  _ hated _ upsetting Tom. He’d do anything to light up his smile. Will let his hand wander up to Tom’s chin, stroking his jaw softly. He lifted Tom’s face upwards.

“If I must know now, then tell me love.” Tom’s face lit up at Will’s words. Tom shifted his position so he was leaning closer to Will’s shoulder, his soft breaths puffing by Will’s ear.

“I just wanted to tell you,” Tom kissed the tender spot on Will’s neck under his jaw. “That I never stop thinking of you.” Will suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

“That was your important message,” Tom sat halfway up, looking hurt. “By God Tom you should start waking me up every time you want to say I love you.” Will said, chest shaking with laughter. Tom gave him an annoyed look and turned over, back facing Will, giving him a literal cold shoulder.

“Fine, I just won’t speak to you at all.” Tom muttered, sounding angry but nothing too heated. Will knew exactly what to do. This had happened many times before. Tom Blake was quite the insomniac, sometimes Tom’s thoughts would get too loud and he couldn’t sleep. Will could relate to his sometimes, but most times he just found a good book to read to help him fall asleep. In their early days Tom had resisted the urge to wake Will up, but now it seemed there was no other option but to wake up his lover and have riveting conversations with him in the wee hours of the morning. It didn’t bother Will, talking with Tom, it was just the early godforsaken hours at which the conversations happened.

“Tom, love, I love you and all your crazy early morning rambles.” Will wrapped his arms around Tom’s still form, placing his head on top of Tom’s. Tom huffed out a few breathes, being silent and still, but Tom was nowhere as boar-headed as Will could be. So within five minutes Tom had turned around in Will’s grasp. Will smiled evilly down at the shorter man.

“Dickhead.” Tom accused, voice muffled by Will’s nightshirt. Will placed a few soft kisses onto Tom’s forehead. Will turned to lay flat on his back, Tom rolling with him. Tom’s head lay safely somewhere around Will’s breastbone, ear pressed over Will’s heart.

“You love me though,” Tom nodded against Will’s chest. “And I you, despite your early morning shenanigans.” Tom didn’t laugh, he just poked Will in the ribs in retaliation.

“You’re the reason I have insomnia most nights. Can’t stop thinking ‘bout your bloody perfect face.” Tom admitted. Will’s heart skipped. His face suddenly flushed. It was silent for a moment, Will’s heart rate returned to normal.

“Tell me a story, or one of those old poems that you have memorized.” Tom requested softly, wrapping his arm around Will’s middle. At this point Will was willing to do anything to get both him and Tom back to sleep. He took a deep breath and started to speak softly.

“ _ Tears, idle tears, I know not what they mean, _

_ Tears from the depth of some divine despair _

_ Rise in the heart, and gather to the eyes, _

_ In looking on the happy Autumn-fields, _

_ And thinking of the days that are no more. _

_ Fresh as the first beam glittering on a sail, _

_ That brings our friends up from the underworld, _

_ Sad as the last which reddens over one _

_ That sinks with all we love below the verge; _

_ So sad, so fresh, the days that are no more…” _

**Author's Note:**

> The poem that Will tells Tom is Tennyson's Tears, Idle Tears from The Princess. I'm a nerd for Tennyson okay, I'm sorry.
> 
> Special Thanks to @Ealasaid because she convinced me to just work on this fic and see where it went.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
